


Dreamscapes

by DisguisedasInnocent



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 00:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7780036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"I'll hold you in my dreams."</em>
</p><p>In her dreams Clarke can see Lexa again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreamscapes

**Author's Note:**

> From an Anonymous prompt on my Tumblr.

Clarke brushed her fingers up the length of Lexa’s spine, feeling the rises and fall of her vertebrae, before allowing her palm to slip down the curve of Lexa’s shoulder. “I don’t want to leave,” the blonde haired woman murmured as she pushed her face into the crook of Lexa’s neck. 

“Ai na mema yu we.” Lexa whispered in reply. The woman’s voice was a quiet whisper caught up in the sound of their shared breathing. “But, you have to go, they are your people.” 

“I’m not sure they are,” Clarke admitted, slipping her arm around Lexa’s hips to draw the woman back flush against her torso, as she pressed a soft kiss to Lexa’s neck. “Not anymore.” 

Lexa reached down to tangle her fingers between Clarke’s fingers and twined their hands together against her stomach. “They are your people.” Lexa repeated. “They need you.” 

“I need you.” Clarke murmured as she squeezed Lexa’s hand. “Ai gaf yu in.” 

“Sha, ai get in.” Lexa whispered.

Clarke pushed her forehead against Lexa’s shoulders, drawing the scent of the woman’s skin into her nose, in an attempt to ignore the buzzing in the back of her mind. It was a persistent, niggling, buzz that tugged and tormented Clarke’s mind. “I can’t lose you.” Clarke whimpered. “Not again.”

“You won’t.” Lexa said, her voice soft and gentle, before turning in the circle of Clarke’s arm. “I’ll always be with you.” 

“I can’t…” Clarke’s voice trailed off into silence as she stared into Lexa’s eyes—dazzling green that glinted in the sunshine that streamed through the woman’s window.

“You’ve got to wake up Clarke.” Lexa whispered—a sad smile tugged at the corners of the Commander’s lips.

“You won’t be there.” Clarke said, her voice cracked while tears welled up in her eyes, the buzzing in the back of her mind strengthening.

“No,” Lexa agreed shifting her hand to brush her fingers across Clarke’s jaw, “but I’ll be here.” 

“In my dreams.” Clarke muttered—quietly—sadly.

“Sha.” Lexa said. “In your dreams.”

Clarke leaned forward and dipped her chin to press her mouth against Lexa’s lips. She kissed her hard, drawing in the flavour of Lexa’s mouth, in an effort to memorise her taste. “I’ll hold you in my dreams,” she whimpered, “every night. I swear.” 

“Ai hod yu in Klark.” Lexa smiled, leaning up to place a tender kiss against Clarke’s forehead, “now, wake up.”

A tear trickled down Clarke’s cheek as Lexa faded from her vision and the cold metallic walls of her quarters in Arkadia appeared. “I love you too Lexa.” She whispered as she buried her face into her pillowcase.


End file.
